Currently, a number of fresh cosmetics of living origin are employed, free of all vehicles or preservatives, formed from a fetal substance, such as WHARTON jelly, mesenchyme, Meekel cartilage, the thymus, the amnion, utilized pure or in [various] combinations. These products are generally taken from an animal fetus, ground and reduced to a homogeneous paste. The latter is then dissolved in a physiological serum and packaged in the form of a solid bar at -801/2 C.
These products are often of fetal origin, composed of biogens or specific cells based on DNA or RNA, which regenerates the living material. In addition, they are utilized in dermatology in the frozen state, by application onto the skin, in order to regenerate it rapidly. For example, massage of facial skin, which is effected by means of a frozen block composed essentially of substances of fetal origin or cosmetological substances, induces a localized melting of these substances. Due to the cold, the skin undergoes vasoconstriction, bringing about the release of dead particles or oils contained in the pores, while the warming which follows promotes the absorption of the fetal or cosmetological substances present on the skin, which penetrate and regenerate it.
Until now, after each use, the block was replaced in a container at -801/2 C.
Moreover, this application technique necessitates the utilization of rods covered with a substantial volume of the frozen fetal substance designed to create a freezing inertia.
To facilitate the manipulation of these rods and limit the amount of warming they undergo by being handled, the latter are provided with a handle of plastic or non-heat-conducting wood. The protection of these rods is assured by a plastic case which can be adapted onto a washer of the appropriate dimensions, integral with the handle, in order to obtain a good seal.
These devices present a number of disadvantages, notably:
the fetal substance must always be stored in a container at -801/2 C. between applications,
a large amount of living substances is used,
a major loss of fetal substances occurs,
it has an high cost of utilization [and],
manipulation is difficult.